This is it
by mouse ichigo
Summary: Naruto gets ready to marry Sakura. [Sasunaru; oneshot; angst]


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

Warning: Shounen-ai and angst. It's sasunaru.

This is it

"I guess this is it."

As he touched the clean windows, he saw himself frown; there was no forehead protector, no smiles, no old confidence; no flicker of hope or happiness in his large eyes. It was just dull, a subtle shade of blue that held no real depth.

_Why_, he wondered, _does it hurt like this?_

"You're going to be late." Sasuke, wearing a dark kimono, glanced at Naruto quickly. Naruto looked silly in his formal attire, but Sasuke didn't comment. He was distracted.

Naruto knew that his friend was nervous like him. His eyes never met Naruto's. Perhaps he didn't feel so good either. But then again, Sasuke was rarely satisfied or content—never in a good mood.

"Alright," Naruto nodded. The clock struck twelve. Both stood still and allowed the silence to drown out all emotions. The plainness of the white room seemed to absorb any thoughts that passed through their minds. The room was always bare and unornamented as Sasuke wanted. Actually all the rooms in the Uchiha house were pretty much identical. Only few pieces of furniture comforted the lonely space, as there weren't anyone living in them.

_Anyone but Uchiha, _Naruto thought. No one to occupy the place, and they were disgustingly empty. Yet Naruto knew this room well. In fact, it was the room that Sasuke shared with Naruto occasionally, when they concluded that it wasn't so easy to hide from each other anymore. Nights became so unbearable that Sasuke would just visit Naruto and whisk him away to this huge and awful house of his. All that kissing, touching, and now…this.

_Stupid pervert thoughts,_ Naruto scolded himself. _No more, stop it—almost ten minutes late. She'll get so angry…_

Fidgeting hesitantly, Naruto began walking away; _gotta get away from this place…_He closed his hand around the door knob and froze.

"Naruto," Sasuke called, "dobe, that's the door to the closet." Naruto could hear Sasuke sighing.

"Then, eh, that' the one, right?" Naruto laughed sheepishly, and his awkward laughter rang in the empty room. Sasuke nodded uneasily.

"Ah, well, then, I guess I should be going." Naruto reached for the other door, turning the knob quickly. Then he felt his heart sink. He gasped lightly, his eyes suddenly wide and frightened. Sasuke stood behind him, holding Naruto from behind. His movement was so fast and sudden that Naruto had not even felt it.

"Dobe, I don't know what the fuck you're thinking, but I'm not that easy to fool."

"Wha—what are you…Sasuke, I have to go—"

"I know you're late, and I couldn't care less if she had to wait all day."

"Sasuke, it's my—"

"I said I don't give a shit, just let me talk."

_What the..?_ Naruto was felt his cheeks burning up. He clenched his fists tightly, opening his mouth to protest. Except, Sasuke's mouth was suddenly on top of his, and, whatever he was going to say was forgotten in an instant. The contact was brief, but it effectively calmed the two. Naruto stared at Sasuke expectantly, trying to ignore the wet feeling on his lips.

"I thought I might regret it if I hadn't said anything, so here it goes." Sasuke started, "I've always meant to take you seriously, from the moment I took you home with me—here. You're thinking that I don't really care, and honestly, I wouldn't give a shit if you did get married. But right now you're making a mistake."

"Wha—what?" Naruto stuttered.

"I said you're making a fucking mistake."

Naruto thought deeply for a moment. Sasuke was making no sense.

"Why the hell are you telling me this for? Sasuke, I really, really do like her! I've liked her since forever!" Naruto began to struggle.

"No, you don't, you just _think_ you do," Sasuke hissed and turned Naruto around so they could face each other.

"You…you stuck-up basta—"

"You're going to be miserable. You know that she doesn't really want you; it's all out of desperation. She finally realizes, after all these years, that I don't actually give a shit about her, and she wants someone else to obsess about. And for some fucked up reason, you're playing along with this...why?"

"'Cause…I still like her…a lot…please…just let me go…I'm really late…" Naruto felt his fists shake. Sasuke said he didn't care, so why was he even asking? His eyes felt warm with angry tears.

"But she doesn't! She doesn't care about you like that! Why are you degrading yourself like this? You're making the biggest mistake in your life if you go on with this!"

"It doesn't matter…!"

"But she's going to use you! Just because she needs someone to fuck around with—"

"No, please, just stop it!"

"Don't you get it! She doesn't even like you, she hates you, and you're going to—"

"SHUT UP!"

And with a deafening crack, Sasuke found himself on the ground with a bloody nose. Naruto stared at him in shock, his hand still trembling from the blow.

"I…I know," Naruto croaked, "that she probably doesn't feel the same about me…but it really doesn't matter…you know?"

"…"

"You won't ever understand…'cause you're such a cold bastard like that… but I can't not do this. I've wanted this for so long."

"You're pathetic."

Naruto stared at Sasuke for a while, before placing his hand on the door again. Sasuke, supporting himself with an arm, glared back with deep, crimson eyes.

"You _love_ her? Is that it?"

Sasuke asked, his voice cutting like thin ice. Naruto did not reply.

"So you'd choose her fake love over me."

He had spoken softly, almost inaudibly, but Naruto heard him well. Without another word, he grasped the door and pushed it open. Was it over, then?

_This is it?_

Lowering his gaze, Naruto shuddered and left without another word.

A/N: I have no clue where that came from. Yeah. It was pretty weird. Thanks for reading anyway.

-Isshi


End file.
